Lost Something on New Year
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Aku kemari ingin mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Hinamori. "Orang tuaku bercerai… dan aku akan pindah." Bagi Rukia, dunianya seperti terbalik sekarang. Collab Fic with kathssiELF. Sequel Fic "Christmas Happiness". RnR? Happy New Year FFn!


Lost Something on New Year

Bleach © Tite kubo

**xxx**

Kuchiki Rukia Fic. With Hinamori Momo

**Sequel Fic From "Christmas Happiness" Fic.**

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-of-Character. Don't Like Don't read!

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

**30 Desember, siang hari…**

"Hinamori, mari ikut ke ruang keluarga, ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Kata-kata ayahnya itu membuat Hinamori tersentak kaget. Tak biasanya ayahnya yaqng kasar, suka mabuk-mabukan, dan sering berkelahi dengan ibunya itu berkata dengan pelan dan tenang seperti sekarang. Walau begitu, Hinamori tetap mengikuti ayahnya menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, ia bias melihat ibunya yang duduk di salah satu sofa di sana.

"Duduklah, nampaknya kita akan lama membahas masalah ini," kata ibu sambil mempersilakannya duduk.

Hinamori masih bingung, tetapi ia tetap menuruti ibunya dan duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Kebetulan hari itu sedang dingin.

"Jadi, apa bisa kita mulai?" tanya ayah. Ibu hanya mengangguk.

Hinamori sudah benar-benar bingung sehingga ia yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun mulai angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Tak biasanya kalian seperti ini."

Ayah menoleh ke Hinamori kemudian melemparkan pandangan kepada ibu. Ibu hanya mengangguk memberikan isyarat.

"Sebenarnya…" Ayah berdehem sebentar. "Ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk bercerai."

Oh. Hanya itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan? Dari dulu Hinamori sudah menduga sebuah kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi pada orang tuanya—perceraian. Dan ternyata itu benar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinamori dengan tenang.

"Kami rasa kau sudah terlalu banyak menderita gara-gara kami. Mungkin kau memang sudah muak, seperti yang pernah kau katakan waktu itu. Kami ingin melihat Momo yang ceria seperti dulu," jawab ayah menjelaskan.

Oh. Lagi.

Seketika suasana ruang keluarga menjadi sunyi. Hinamori sedang tidak ingin menatap orang tuanya. Bukan benci, tetapi pikirannya sudah penuh dengan ini-itu. Untung saja dugaannya benar sehingga bebannya berkurang satu. Sayangnya ada satu hal yang memasuki pikirannya ketika bebannya itu menghilang. Ia akan tinggal dengan siapa?

"Aku—" belum sempat Hinamori melanjutkan perkataannya, ibunya memotong.

"Karena perceraian kami ini, kami ingin menawarkan sesuatu. Kau mau ikut ayah atau ibu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia sudah memutuskan. "Ibu."

Hinamori hanya lebih yakin pada ibunya karena biasanya akan lebih terurus bila tinggal bersama sesama wanita.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan," kata ayah.

"Hari ini juga ibu akan pesan tiket, kita akan pindah ke Amerika," kata ibu.

Hah?

Hinamori tidak mengira ia akan pindah ke Amerika dan harus meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, Kuchiki Rukia. Rasanya di saat ia baru saja menikmati kehidupannya di Karakura, ia diharuskan untuk melepaskannya.

"Ke-kenapa kita harus pindah ke Amerika?" Ia hanya mampu mencari sebab akan hal itu.

"Karena keluarga ibumu berada di Amerika. Hidup kalian berdua akan lebih terjamin di sana," jawab ayahnya.

Hinamori tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan ikut dengan ibunya, seharusnya ia bisa menerima keputusan ibunya untuk pindah ke Amerika.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakannya pada Rukia?

**xxx**

**31 Desember, pagi hari…**

Hinamori merasakan tubuhnya begitu lelah dan matanya terasa begitu berat. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya penuh dengan kepindahannya ke Amerika. Ia bingung. Bagaimana cara menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua itu pada Rukia.

Bahkan, sejak tadi malam, ia butuh beratus kali berpikir untuk menelepon Rukia. Namun hasilnya, ia masih tidak bisa menelepon sahabatnya hingga pagi sudah menyambutnya.

Ia melirik ke arah meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya. Tepat di atas meja, ia mendapati sebuah celengan berbentuk tabung. Celengan itu tidak pernah dibukanya sejak setahun yang lalu—lama memang, Hinamori sengaja membiarkan uang yang tertabung di sana menjadi banyak.

Dipandanginya celengan tersebut hingga ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, mengambil palu dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Lalu, ditaruhnya celengannya di atas lantai. "Bisa tidak, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan celengan tersebut. Celengan itu memang terbuat dari besi, jadi palu adalah barang yang tepat untuk memecahkannya.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia menghantam celengannya dengan palu dan celengannya tersebut terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Beruntungnya, tidak ada kepingan kecil yang akan melukai kakinya bila terinjak.

Dengan cepat Hinamori mengambil lembaran uang dan uang receh yang tercecer di lantai dan mulai menghitungnya. Dan ternyata, hasilnya lebih dari yang dia duga, 20 ribu yen!

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menabung hingga begini banyaknya," katanya heran sambil memandangi uang yang telah dihitungnya dan disusunnya dengan rapi.

"Baiklah, saatnya berangkat." Ia memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam amplop, mengambil mantel abu-abu miliknya serta ponselnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

**xxx**

**31 Desember, malam hari**...

Hinamori merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya, ia berada di sini. Tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar—rumah Rukia. Yah, memang ini sudah malam—ia terlalu lama memikirkan kado terbaik untuk Rukia, namun ia tidak sia-sia. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu. Ia yakin, Rukia akan menyukai hadiahnya ini.

Ting tong!

Hinamori menekan tombol bel di dekat pagar rumah. "Rukia ada di rumah tidak, ya?"

Tak berapa lama, pintu rumah Rukia terbuka.

"Hinamori?" pekik Rukia senang dan segera berlari dan membuka pagar. "Ada perlu apa ke sini?"

Hinamori bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia tak bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Rukia. Tapi, ia harus dan ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang.

"Ngg… Kuchiki-san—"

"Ayo masuk! Kau ini, ingin pergi ke sini tidak bilang-bilang! Kalau kau bilang kan, kita bisa merayakan Tahun Baru bersama," kata Rukia dengan semangat.

Hinamori merasakan kata-kata yang baru saja akan dirangkainya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Ngg… bukan itu Kuchiki-san, aku kemari bukan mau merayakan Tahun Baru di sini," ujarnya lirih.

Dan tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Rukia untuk meresapi perkataan tersebut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kemari ingin mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Hinamori. "Orang tuaku bercerai… dan aku akan pindah."

Bagi Rukia, dunianya seperti terbalik sekarang.

"Apa? Tu-tunggu! Pindah? Kau bercanda," komentarnya.

Hinamori menggeleng. "Sayangnya… tidak. Aku akan ikut dengan ibuku pindah ke Amerika. Kedua orang tuaku yakin, kehidupan di sana akan jauh lebih terjamin daripada di sini."

Rukia merasakan lidahnya terasa kelu. Apa? Pindah?

"Ini." Rukia melihat apa yang diulurkan oleh Hinamori. "Ambilah."

Rukia memperhatikan barang tersebut—sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna ungu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya, namun tetap mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Bukalah."

Mulanya, Rukia masih memandang kotak tersebut. Matanya menerawang dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa isinya. Akhirnya, ia membuka bungkus kado tersebut dengan hati-hati dan membuka kotaknya.

Dan ia bisa melihat isinya. Sebuah _shawl _putih—bukan rajutan memang, tapi Rukia sadar ia langsung menyukainya. Ia menyukai hadiah tersebut.

"Ini—"

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan," kata Hinamori. "Aku… hanya ingin memberikan hadiah perpisahan… untuk yang terakhir."

Deg.

Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa pun selain merasakan air matanya menembus atmosfir di antara mereka. Pertahanannya runtuh, karena sahabatnya harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kuchiki-san…." Hinamori tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat Rukia mulai terisak di hadapannya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Selamat tinggal Kuchiki-san."

Akhirnya, semua harus berakhir seperti itu. Hinamori berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Ia tidak menoleh lagi—ia tidak sanggup melihat Rukia, ia sadar ia tidak sanggup meninggalkan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya hingga saat itu kalau ia menoleh sedikit saja.

Dan ia pergi. Samar Rukia melihat sosoknya yang berjalan lalu mulai menghilang dari panndangannya.

Hinamori telah pergi. Ia ditinggal oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

DOR, DOR!

Ia menengadah, melihat kembang api yang berada di atas kepalanya. Indah—walau terhalang oleh air matanya. Indah—tapi tidak seindah salju yang dirasakannya saat bersama Hinamori di hari Natal waktu itu.

Rukia menggenggam semakin erat _shawl_ pemberian Hinamori. Aromanya ada di sana—kehangatan pun terasa. Ia seolah merasakan sahabatnya ada di sana—di sampingnya.

Tapi ia tahu, ia bermimpi. Ia telah kehilangan sesuatu di Tahun Baru ini. Dan ia sadar, kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga bisa menjadi hal yang bisa begitu menyakitkan.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong soalnya udah ngantuk (plak) tapi saya mau ngucapin maaf dengan ending yang tidak diharapkan ini =='

Selamat Tahun Baru :) semoga keinginan kalian semua bisa terwujud di malam pergantian tahun ini :)

Oke…

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
